


Freaky Crazy Show

by moonbae_nation



Category: Boy Story (Band), Day6 (Band), GOT7, ITZY (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Adopted Stray Kids, Angst, Blood, Bombs, F/M, Gen, Guns, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M, Mafia AU, Mentioned Park Jimin | Jamie (15&), Minor Character Death, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Baek Yerin/Kim Yugyeom, Past Character Death, Some Fluff, Some Humor, Stray kids mafia, Team as Family, anyone not listed in the character tags is minor, bit of romance, cursing and violence, injuries, jyp nation mafia, mostly family mafia feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbae_nation/pseuds/moonbae_nation
Summary: Current Boss of JJP Nation and his crew go into retirement and want Chan to take his place, but due to his past trauma he is hesitant and doubts his ability to become the new Boss. But he has no choiceor JYP Nation Mafia au, SKZ centered with family dynamics and angst
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kim Wonpil/Yoon Dowoon, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom
Kudos: 9





	Freaky Crazy Show

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another new series by me even though I have others yet to finish, but I am glad to be here again.
> 
> So just some info trigger warnings will be included in the begging of each chapter if needed, and I thank you all who reads this. Please do enjoy!
> 
> Title is from M.O.N.T.'s Anti-Hero

Like instinct Chan throws a knife at the wall, which was dodged by the attacker.

"Look at Channie, learning how to knife throw" The voice taunts. Chan sees the tall man smirk before he bolts to Chan knocking him over.

Chan groans being held by the man and pinned to the ground. Chan manages to let a word out. "Gyeom using his strength against me I see"

He can hear the chuckle coming from Yugyeom. Now in a head lock by the taller man, although Chan manages to elbow Yugyeom in the rib enough to get Yugyeom to let him go slightly.

Chan takes the opportunity to grab Yugyeom's arm and twist it causing Yugyeom to now groan in pain. Chan takes a breath while holding the man's arm to his chest.

With that he takes the hidden knife he had in his jacket and held it to Yugyeom's face.

Yugyeom coughs and taps Chan's hand rapidly. "Okay dude im taping out"

Chan laughs and let's go of Yugyeom to bring his hand out for Yugyeom to take. He helps his tall friend up. He smiles up at his friend. Yugyeom touches his face.

"Damn Chan, you even cut my face a bit" Chan goofy laughs, "sorry bro"

Yugyeom and Chan together plops onto the couch with quiet groans.

"This is why JB wants you to lead" Yugyeom says quietly but Chan heard. Chan turns to look at his friend.

"What do you mean lead, I mean of course I would lead my team" Yugyeom opens his mouth to say something but shuts his lips eventually.

Chan senses the hesitation so he furrows his brow and pokes at Yugyeom.

"Dude what is it?" he hits Yugyeom in the arm lightly. Yugyeom fails to hide the seriousness on his face..

He also fails to ignore Chan's gaze. "Okay now stop looking at me like that dude, jeez" Chan rolls his eyes. "Okay just tell me" 

"Well I'm not the one who is supposed to tell you but Got7 is retiring and boss wants to make you the new boss for JJP Nation" Chan already has his legs moving to get up and leave Yugyeom.

But Yugyeom is able to grab his arm before he can leave. Chan though speaks before Yugyeom can say anything. "No let the fuck of me go Gyeom, I'm not hearing this"

Yugyeom doesn't let go and only tightens his grip " Chan feels the restriction even though they both know Chan can easily overpower Yugyeom.

Which means Chan has gone into his weak state. Yugyeom knows very well why Chan is reacting like this.

Yugyeom sits Chan back down, he knows Chan just needs to talk so he stays quiet waiting for his friend to say something.

"You know already Gyeom, it took me months to agree with boss that I should lead SKZ." Chan feels the familiar feeling in his chest he tried not to feel in years.

Yugyeom hates seeing Chan like this, he hates to make Chan feel this way again. Bring back these memories he tries to not remember.

"And you guys retiring?" Chan finally looks back at Yugyeom, Yugyeom has a pained look on him. "It's time for us to go our own ways, although I can tell you that me and Bam are staying we're just not going to be all together like usual."

Chan glares at Yugyeom, "wait then why won't you two be the boss" Chan asks sadness and anger mixed in his tone.

Yugyeom holds Chan's hand attempting to call him. "I'm sorry Chan but you are more fitted for the job and me and Bam are only here to be of help."

Chan looks away and shakes his head. "No, I'm not going to be the boss. I can't possibly be the boss." Before Chan can continue to babble Yugyeom interrupts him.

"You have no choice Chan" Yugyeom says with force. Chan knows that but he likes to believe he could continue to be selfish and let his emotions get the best of him.

"We all have our reasons Chan, but I'd like you to hear them from everyone themselves." Yugyeom gets up and leaves Chan to his thoughts.

Yugyeom knows in the end Chan needs to be the boss, he's more fit then Chan believes he is.

How could they retire? Why are they retiring? What are we going to do without them? The kids are going to be heartbroken. Am I really fit for this?

Chan only had these constant thoughts running in his head. He's currently sat in the same place for an hour straight.

He got a call from Minho but he was too in thoughts he didn't hear it.

Chan is soon brought out of his thoughts when he hears voices coming closer to the room. Chan tries to retrace why he's in this room again.

Chan then remembers he stayed in this room for an hour now. The voices become clearer and he his met with two of his members.

"Oh Chan hyung?" Jisung is in view with his laptop that he never let's leave his possession. Besides him is Felix, his lovely cousin.

They walk towards Chan and Chan puts on a smile for them. Jisung sits next to Chan and Felix grabs a chair and placed it right in front of the two. Sitting on the chair backwards to face them with his bright smile.

"What's up boys?" Chan asks them to keep his mind off the situation at hand for a bit.

Chan although sucks at hiding his emotions but thankfully Jisung doesn't see right through him. Jisung is usually in how own world though, that being his laptop or boyfriend. Felix though is harder to trick, Felix knows his cousin the best out of the whole gang.

Even more then Chan's right hand man, Minho. Felix can see that Chan is not entirely there but he doesn't say anything because he knows Chan will tell him at one point.

Jisung takes his eyes away from his laptop to look at Chan with a sigh. "Nothing much other than trying to crack down some codes and trying to persuade Seungmin to cuddle but I got Felix instead to let me cuddle." Jisung says with a pout but ends with a warm smile.

"Ah yes well Seungmin isn't exactly the cuddly type" Jisung pouts again. "I know! Why did I have ever to fall for a loser like him" Jisung says with no malice but very evident annoyance.

Jisung being the clingy type and Seungmin being the more "I don't like being touched" type made a interesting couple. Although Chan remembers the times he's seen Seungmin and Jisung cuddled up with a genuine smile on both of their faces.

Chan turns to face Felix again. Felix gives him a unsure look. Chan frowns. "Are you okay Felix?" Felix realizes he accidentally shows his emotions.

"Uh yeah I'm okay, just a bit tired. Had to do labels and organization since we got medications in." Felix sits up and rests his arms onto the top of the back of the chair.

Chan knows something is up with Felix but he just assumes he must be a bit overworked recently. "Well let me know when you're done with those so we can get then through the system" Chan says and Felix gives a silent nod in return.

Chan pats Jisung and Felix before getting up. "Good job boys, rest for the rest of the day until it's dinner time." They boys understand and watch Chan as he leaves.

Felix sighs. "Did hyung seem off to you?" Felix asks still looking at the door.

Felix hears no response, all he gets is the familiar sounds of Jisung's typing from his laptop.

Felix looks at him and snickers. "Jisung! Chan says we can rest so stop typing away on your computer" Felix scolds. Jisung only whines in response.

"But I need to crack these codes, I asked Minho hyung for help but he's busy with his own work" He continues to type not looking at Felix once.

"Why is my best friend a workaholic? Why not ask Yugyeom hyung for help?" Felix asks and Jisung scoffs.

"Yugyeom hyung field isn't even hacking, yeah he's tech but he's more Minho's type of work."

Felix groans loud, "go find Seungmin and bother him then. You deserve rest Sung, you work too much." Jisung lit up at the mention of Seungmin and Felix smiles in admiration.

"Seungmin is probably busy though" Jisung goes all sulky. Felix laughs and rolls his eyes. Felix takes out his phone and texts Seungmin real quick.

**Felix: Seungmin come get you're boyfriend, he won't rest and is being a workaholic as usual**

**Seungmin: okay what does that have to do with me?**

**Felix: because he will listen to you of you offer him cuddles**

**Seungmin: fine, where are you guys?**

**Felix: downstairs rest area**

Felix looks at Jisung and takes his laptop. Jisung looks at Felix and glares at him.

Felix bares his teeth. Yikes that glare could kill Felix though to himself laptop still in possession.

Felix gulps knowing what's next. "Jisung, think this through first. If you hurt me you won't have someone to patch up Seungmin when he gets injured" Jisung just continues to glare as Felix stutters.

Right in time the door creeks open to reveal a worried looking Seungmin. Seungmin hides it but Felix can tell he's worried about Jisung constantly.

Jisung is always working, early in the morning, the afternoon, and late at night. It's not late but he knows Jisung was working late last night and only slept about 3 hours before working again until now.

Seungmin comes to Jisung's side and holds his left arm. Jisung flinches and looks at the person holding his arm, his eyes soften when they meet Seungmin.

Seungmin looks at Jisung and uses his other hand to pet his hair. Felix smiles at the sight and breathes now that Jisung isn't glaring him down.

Seungmin glances at Felix then back to Jisung. "Come on Sung, let's cuddle for a bit. Huh, does that sound okay?" Seungmin says a bit shyly and quiet. But it's quite itself in this room so Felix herd.

And he just smiled and cooed at the couple. Seungmin and Jisung are the only couple in all of SKZ. Because of that though they get teased the most.

Jisung gets giddy and jumps off the couch. "Yes I would love that, let's go" Jisung takes hold of Seungmin's arm now and drags him out of the room.

Seungmin takes a glance at Felix before he's out and Felix mouths a thank you.

Then Felix is alone in the room.

Felix thinks maybe he can go to the kitchen and see what Wonpil hyung is up to.

Then Felix remembers Chan, he didn't look happy and out of it a bit. Like we caught him in his thoughts. Felix didn't like seeing his cousin like that, almost weak. Chan is the strongest person he knows, it's why he's the best leader our team could have.

Although Chan is very insecure about his ability to be a leader, especially after that one day.

Felix decides to get up and investigate the kitchen and maybe get something to eat before dinner.

~

"Hyung?" a voice is heard, Chan turns to see Minho peeking in the door. Chan hums in response. Minho looks around before answering. "Boss wants to see you." Chan knew this was coming, he gets up and walks up to Minho for Minho to open the door to let Chan out.

Chan smiles at Minho and walks out. "Do you need me to come with?" Minho asks stopping Chan.

"Um for this I can go myself, I'll fill you in after and thank you." Chan pats Minho's arm and leaves with a heavy sigh.

Chan's whole body feel cold standing in front of the door, but he opens it without hesitation and closes it soon after.

JB and Jinyoung both present, seems like they were in conversation before Chan entered. They turn to Chan and Jinyoung smiles softly at Chan where JB has a more stern look.

JB just looks like that though, JB always had a heard time showing emotion. It was just how he was, although Jinyoung helps him.

"Come in please sit Chan." JB says and Chan complies. Chan sits and doesn't looks at JB. "I already know what this is about so please let me talk first" Chan asks looking at his hands.

JB's silence let's Chan know he can continue. Chan always waits for JB's permission before speaking, it's just how it works for the boss.

"I don't agree with your decision, I mean I'm sorry boss but I don't feel ready or fit. I mean you even he Sungjin. Why can't he just take over? I just don't think I'm right for this."

Jinyoung sits and frowns the whole time Chan speaks and JB sits and listens.

Chan feels his eyes water and teas threaten to drop. Chan sniffles to try and hide it. "I mean I barely feel fit to lead SKZ and you want me to be the boss of JJP!"

Jinyoung comes to Chan's side and carefully lays a hand on Chan but Chan let's the emotions get tired the best of him and stands up making Jinyoung flinch.

Jinyoung isn't exactly the fragile type, he's actually pretty stern like JB but he hurts for the younger, he's very nurturing.

"CHAN!" JB yells and Jinyoung looks at the his angry looking husband. Chan looks at Jinyoung tears falling down on his hurt face.

Jinyoung glares at JB. "JB! Understand the state Chan is in right now." Jinyoung tries to reason with JB. He understand JB but he also knows that Chan is in a state he usually does not show and he's in this state because of the news that was dropped on him.

"I'm sorry hyung" Chan apologizes to Jinyoung and he looks at the boss. "But boss, hyung I can't do this. Not after her, not after I failed to protect my best friend."

"No not just my best friend, but your sister hyung" Chan said even if it was to hurt JB.

JB only frowned at the tearful Chan. "I was supposed to be there for her but instead I failed as a protector of this house and she died because of me."

Chan continued to cry as his face was now from sadness time anger. "Jamie would still be alive if I was just there for her. If I was good enough to protect her, my crew."

Chan feels light headed, he stumbles a bit which panics Jinyoung. Jinyoung takes him by the shoulder and walks him to a chair.

Chan plops down onto a chair and lays his head down to cry into the table.

Jinyoung walks to JBs side. He holds holds onto JB, JB looks down to his husband. Jinyoung gives him a look. A look meaning go talk to the crying boy you big idiot.

JB sighs and walks to Chan, he sits at a chair next to Chan's. He faces the boy and lays his hand onto Chan's back.

Chan doesn't flinch but JB doesn't notice because all he feels is Chan's body shaking from crying.

JB feels similar pain, loosing Jamie was hard for JB but he never was mad at Chan because knew very well it was not Chan's fault, no matter how many times Chan reminds him.

"Chan." JB says softly as possible to Chan." He let's Chan stop on his own. Chan keeps his head down for awhile even after he stopped crying. JB although stays by his side quietly, patiently for Chan. 

After a dead silent 3 minutes, Chan raises his head up. 

He wipes his tears with his sleeve and sniffles a bit before he looks at his two hyungs. Chan gives them a solemn look that pains them, then he gives them a smile that lets them know Chan is still trying to cope with his past trauma. 

JB then tries to converse with the boy again, "Chan I need you to listen to me." JB waits for Chan to make eye contact to him again, once he does Chan gives him a little nod.

JB looks at Jinyoung before he also comes to Chan's side. Chan thinks its probably because Jinyoung is his comfort hyung in a way. 

"Okay, Chan I know you have insecurities about being a leader but look at how good you are with leading your team. I understand the hurt you are going through, I am and so is everyone but I will tell you one last time." Chan looks at JB and shakes his head slowly. Chan feels the pain in his chest again.

Jinyoung takes Chans hand. "Chan, it was not your fault" 

"And ending with, I am sorry Chan but you have no choice but to take this offer. You are more than worthy and capable." JB says with a bit more demanding tone, which is his usual tone.

Jinyoung squeezes his hand, Chan looks down to their hands then up to Jinyoung, "Chan." Jinyoung smiles warmly to him.

"It is time for Got7 to retire and sadly part ways, we really want to be more in Daebin's life more. We want to raise him like a normal family." Chan can only nod. He understands, he would not want Daebin to grow up in this scene. He wants to see the little guy enjoy his childhood, a safe childhood. 

"And we will come and visit once in awhile, I mean we will miss Hyunjin alot." Chan smiles at that, out of all the hyungs who adopted us Hyunjin sees them as his actual parents the most. Even Chan sees them a bit like his parents too, even though Chan was not adopted like his other team members. 

"Chan, will you please take this offer willingly?" Jnyoung asks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my book, comments and kudos are widely appreciated :)
> 
> Keep safe and see you in the next chapter!


End file.
